Vampire Knight: Forbidden Bloodline
by AC-Heart14
Summary: This is a story of vampire knight from the beginning only with new people. There are orignal characters here and all the ones from VK. A story about twin girls looking to find who they are and why. Enjoy.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Standing by the graves, Lilith talked to her mother and father about the horrible day that she had. Every word she spoke hurts, she couldn't tell them in person. She wanted them to be with her. But they weren't. The memory haunts her every night.

* * *

* Flashback *

Thirteen years ago... Lilith past age 5

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Honey, can you get the door, I'm cooking dinner."

"Alright." The young man stood and walks to the door. The door slow opens and a tall man stood before the young man. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"We're Vampire Hunters! Come with us quietly and we may spare your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who was it?" A young woman comes out of the kitchen.

"Both of you have been know though out the town as vampires. Come with us or be killed."

"We are not vampires. How many times do I have to tell you?" the young woman spoke.

"Father….may I kill them now? I can't stand it."

"Son, you must be patient, wait for the right time."

His son couldn't wait. He grabbed his gun and shot the young man and woman in the head.

"Blaze, didn't I tell you to wait!" He turned towards the dead couple and noticed that they were killed easily by a head shot. "We've made a big mistake. They were human all along. Check the house for any other people and know that he or she is human."

They all rushed into the house and one of them went upstairs and found a little girl. "Sir, I found a little girl."

"Where?"

"Asleep in her room. Should I wake her?"

"I'll do it." He got up stairs and slowly approached the sleeping child. "Wake up."

"Mommy?" She woke up rubbing her eyes. "Is it time for dinner?"

"Your mommy is dead."

"Daddy?"

"He's dead too. I'm sorry but I must take you somewhere else."

Tears filled the girl's eyes. She tired to push him away from her but failed. She lost her only family and was the last to live a life.

"What is your name?"

"Lilith Mornson." She whipped her tears from her face. Then she saw her mother and father both dead on the floor. "Mommy, Daddy….."

"Come on, Lilith, it's time to go. We'll bury them when we come back. Right know we need to get you away from here."

"I need one thing." She ran to her father's body and took the necklace off and put it around her neck. It was a sword with a rose in the middle of the handle, a vine with thorns on it ran down. "Ready."

The man nods and they fled the house.

"It seems that that girl is harder to kill then I thought. But soon her twin will pay the price." A young woman laughed. The night fell into an endless darkness, no life, no motion, no noise, just darkness. Lilith was heartbroken, she lost everything. Her family and her home. There was nothing left for her now.

*End Flashback*

* * *

Present Lilith age 17

Lilith was about to head home when a man stopped her.

"Excess me, miss, I lost my son and I need help finding him." His eyes were blood red and his voice was almost demonic.

"Okay, where did you see him last?"

"At the entrance to the graveyard."

"Okay, I'll help you find him."

"Thank you." He stepped back and followed her towards the entrance.

"What does your son look like?" Lilith asked.

"He is about your height and his hair is like mine only darker and dark red eyes."

"Okay. What's his name?"

"Ash."

Lilith nods and she starting calling his name. No answer. She continued to call his name. "Are you sure your son is here?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ash! Where are you?"

"O-over….h-here…." a faint voice spoke. Lilith walked over to the little boy and saw he was bleeding.

"What happened?"

"T-that….man….is….a….vam….pi….re…." his voice died and his life disappeared.

"Vampire? What does he me-" She couldn't speak after the man grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"His blood wasn't good enough to satisfy my thirst."

Lilith didn't know what to do. All she did was struggle to brake free.

"It's useless you can't brake free from my grip." He push her head towards her left shoulder and his fangs approached her neck.

'Is this the end? I don't want to die this way.' Lilith thought. Then she saw blood fly by her face. There was no pain in her neck, she was still alive. "Wha-?" She turned around and saw a young man, around the age of 18, looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

He didn't speak. He looked at the necklace around her neck. "I must go." He ran to the entrance and disappeared.

"Wait…" Lilith ran after him and saw he was gone. "Who was he? And why did he save me?" Lilith didn't say another word. She left the graveyard and headed home.

"Lilith, guess what!"

"What now, Ruby?"

"My friend was telling me about her childhood and she said that she was almost killed by her mother. I was like, oh my god, no way, but then she said that when she turned seven years old her mother killed her father. Oh my god, I couldn't believe her at all." Ruby was too talkative; it drove Lilith and her sister insane.

"Ruby, shut up! I need to get my work done."

"Sheeh. You don't have to be mean about it."

"That's Crystal for you." Lilith took out a book and began to read.

"Hey, Lilith, do you have a sister?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"My friend's name sounds just like yours."

"What is it?"

"Lillu. Are you twins?"

"Nope, never heard of that name. Sorry."

"Okay, good night, Crystal, Lilith."

"Night." Crystal said. The room became quiet again and Lilith couldn't get the memory out of her mind. Why did that man save her life? And why did he run away? Lilith shut her eyes and fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Thirteen years ago: Lillu age 5

The doorbell rang and a young woman opened the door. "Yes?"

"We are here in search of a family of vampires. We heard stories that they have killed many people within the village not far from here. Do you know anything like that?"

"Yes, the family who lives in a house not far from here are vampires. They will deny that they're vampires. They've tried to kill my family more then once. Please if you can kill them that would be most helpful."

"Thank you for that information, ma'am. We'll do what we are here to do."

The young woman nods and closed the door.

"Who was that, Mommy?"

"Just a few hunters looking for a vampire family. Lillu, you should head to bed."

"Okay. Good night, mommy." Lillu said as she walked upstairs to her room. The night became silent. The long silent was broken when two gun shots were fired.

"Now time to see if that child is done for." She left the house and head to the other. She saw the parents were died but the child was gone. She looked at the man and saw the necklace was missing. "Now it's time for her twin to pay the price." She returned home and walked upstairs. She looked over Lillu as she slept and started to smile. Lillu was in a deep sleep yet she woke up when she heard her mother laughing. Lillu saw something different in her mother. Her mothers eyes were a blood red and her fang teeth were longer then before.

"Mommy is something wrong? Why are you laughing like that and why do you look different?" Lillu asked to her mother.

"Mommy needs help. Can you help me?"

"With what, mommy?" Lillu's voice was becoming a bit afraid. She didn't know what to do.

"Can you run downstairs and get my medicine, please?"

"Okay." Lillu got out of bed and headed down stairs. Before she was able to get in the kitchen she was attacked by her mother from behind. Her mother held her head to one side and bit into her neck. She fought to get away from her mother but to no success. Her mother had a strong grip on her body. Lillu felt her body changing after her mother let her go.

"M-mommy, w-why?" Her face covered in tear. Her neck covered in her blood. The father came in and saw what she has done.

"Honey, why did you bite her?"

"Because that child at the other house is still alive."

"But you don't have to take it out on her."

She whispered something in his ear and gave him a shock. He didn't speck after that. He picked Lillu up and brought her to the kitchen. He cleaned her neck and stopped the bleeding. "Your mom didn't mean to hurt you. She just needed her medicine."

Lillu shook her head. "She didn't look like she didn't mean it. She looked like she wanted to kill me!" She whined. Tears fell down her face like no tomorrow.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Mommy is very sorry for hurting you. Don't worry; mommy won't hurt you any more. I'll make sure of that."

"But why do I feel different? My body feels like its changing."

"Oh my…I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do to help you with this change."

"What's happening, Daddy?"

"You're becoming a vampire." Her mother told her. "A level E vampire. The type with no control over their bloodlust. They are uncontrolled and wild."

"Is that true, Daddy?"

"Unfortunately, yes, you are becoming a vampire."

The mother left the room and head out the front door. The father looked at her go. Then back at Lillu.

"I'll stop the process enough for you to stay human but you need to drink blood once a year. Aright?"

Lillu nods. She stopped crying and her face was all red from the tears. Her father cut his wrist and Lillu drank his blood. Her body stopped went back to the normal temperature. She laid in his lap and fell asleep. He stroked her hair and smiled.

'I'll be killed if my wife finds out that I stopped the process of Lillu becoming a level E. I just hope she can live a some what human life.' He thought to himself. He fell asleep before his wife came home.

"So, it would seem that my husband stopped the transformation to my daughter. Looks like things are turning for the worse." She said softly to herself. She went inside the house and kept quiet for the entire night 'til morning.

Lillu woke up and smelled pancakes. She went into the kitchen and saw a big stack of pancakes. "Wow, these look good."

"Good morning, sweetie. Have a seat and I'll get you some pancakes." Her father said.

"Yay! Pancakes!" She said down and her father got her a plate of pancakes, all cut up already. She began to eat the pancakes and smiled. "Yummy!" She ate the rest and was full. "Daddy, where's mommy?"

"I don't know where she is. I didn't hear her come back in last night." He told her.

"I'm right her, dear. I'm sorry about yesterday, sweetie, I wasn't myself. When I don't take my medicine, I lose myself control."

"It's okay, Mommy, I forgive you." She smiled as if nothing happened.

"Okay." She smiled back.

The next few years were going alright until…

"Happy Birthday, Lillu!" Her parents said.

"Thank you."

"You're finally seven years old. I'm so happy!" Her father said.

"I can't believe I'm seven years old already."

"Here is a present from me." He handed her a medium side box, wrapped in a sky wrapping paper.

Lillu ripped the paper and opened it. "I can't believe you got me the arm bands I always wanted."

"Yea. They were twenty bucks each, which was kind of a rip off, but I was able to get them anyway."

"Yay!" Lillu jumped up and down with excitement. "Can we have the cake now?"

"Yes, you can get the first slice." Her mother said. She cut a big piece of the cake and gave it to Lillu. 'Hopefully she eat all the cake since it was fill with most of my blood.' She smiled when Lillu was about to take a first bite. Her father stopped her before she ate it.

"Are you mad?" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You fill the inside of the cake with your blood! Are you trying to make her a full vampire?"

"Can't you understand anything I'm trying to do? I wanted to have a child all my life but I wasn't able to, since I'm this beast, a vampire in the human form. I wanted to live my life the way is was before that man attacked Me." she yelled back at him.

"Honey, I know all about that. I saved you that fateful day. Don't you remember, you wanted to become a vampire since you were already dieing. I changed to who you are now."

"That doesn't change anything, I still wanted a child before I died!"

Lillu hid behind the chair watching her parents argue. She was scared for what might happen. She thought she was going to get attacked again. But she found a dagger near the front door. She grabbed it and stayed were she was until the time was right.

"You really want to make me mad! You know exactly what happens to people who make me mad!" Her mother was getting furious, she was about to burst into rage.

"Really? You're arguing with me over a little thing as a child. You can't understand of what I'm trying to tell you." He spoke calmly. He wanted to calm her down before a fight starts.

"No, you don't understand anything! You stopped Lillu from becoming a vampire. Now you want to stop me."

"That's not why I stopped the -" He didn't finish his sentence since she grabbed his throat and threw him out a window.

"Now I'll finish the girl myself!" She stared at Lillu and walked her way. Lillu backed up and held the dagger tight. She wasn't afraid to fight her. She stood up and ready to defend herself.

"What can you do against me? I'm a vampire and you're a mere mortal. You can't do anything to me!" She began to laugh. The father attacked her and tried to break her neck but failed. She countered and snapped his spine in half. She has killed her own husband. "Finally gone for good." She looked back at Lillu, who already escaped. "That brat is going to pay big time. Those twins are hard to kill. Lilith and Lillu will soon face their death. But for now I'll let Lillu have a normal human life. Or not." She laughed and disappeared. The house was burned to ashes and Lillu had no where else to go. Everything she had was burned, expected the clothes she wore and the arm bands on her wrist.

* End Past *

Present: Lillu age 17

Lillu walk down an empty street. Everything was quiet and there was no movement anywhere. She didn't care though. She continued to walk towards her house and saw a figure, all in black, stare at her. She turned around and saw no one.

"Must be someone looking for something." She said to herself. She opens the door to her house and out of the blue was on the ground with a young female on her.

"Sheeh, you take a long time to get home!"

"Ruby, get off me!" Lillu yelled.

"Oh, sorry." She got off Lillu and helped her up. "So how was your day?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Ruby nods. "Yes, I really want to know."

Lillu sighed as she put her backpack in the closet. "The usual. Why do you have to forget that nothing is different about my day."

"Oh yea…sorry. I guess I'm a bit too forgetful." She said as she giggled.

"You are way to much of a girly girl. All hyper, happy, talkative, and wearing skirts."

"What? You don't like pink polka dots?"

Lillu shivered. "Yea, I don't like the color pink at all."

"Oh, sorry." Ruby's voice sounded depressed. She was upset.

Lillu sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"That's okay, I get that a lot anyway." Ruby's voice became happy and girly again.

'Why did I say that?' Lillu thought. She sat on the couch and watched T.V.

"Don't you ever do your homework?"

"Nope, and don't care."

"Then let me help you. If you don't do anything, you'll fail and be held back."

"Don't care. And never will."

"Oh."

"Don't you have to head home soon?"

"Oh my god! It's that late already! My mom is gonna kill me!"

Lillu laughed. "Ruby, don't tell anyone about me or my childhood, got it?"

Ruby nods and ran out the door.

"She's gonna tell anyway." She sighed. "Oh well. Who cares about me anyway." She fell asleep soon after the clock hit midnight. The memory continued to haunt her in her dreams. She always had a terrible time getting to sleep. Never once had she gotten a good night sleep. "Man, if I continued to get these dreams, I'll never be in a good mood." She spoke to herself. "I really need to find a way to look away from the past and live on." That didn't happen for a while. Her body slow began to change again. "Shit! Not again." Lillu got up and fled north towards the mountains.

The next morning didn't turn out the way she planed. Ruby showed up at her doorstep, talking Lillu's ear off.

"Ruby, please. Can you stop talking? You talk way too much. You need to calm down on the talking, please."

"Okay. My sister and her friend said the same thing last night." Ruby said.

"I see. Let me guess, Crystal told you to shut up, huh?"

"Yes…but her friend didn't say anything though. Crystal is mean to me a lot. Do you have a twin sister by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind. I just thought that maybe you and Lilith could be twins. You act like her opposite."

"How so? What is her personality like?"

"Your personality is happy and wild, while Lilith's is dark and distant. She hardly ever talks to Crystal and me. She just sits in a quiet room reading or writing dark poems."

"I see." Lillu began to think if that was the same girl her mother always talked about. 'What if Lilith is my twin sister? Is that why I feel some kind of connection when I hear her name? I wonder if…' Her mind trialed off before her thought was finished.

"Lillu, are you alright? You're staring into space again. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, we should get going to school before we're late."

"Okay."

They both left for school. Despite all the horrible memories Lillu had to bare, she was happy to be alive and well. But always forgets to remember that she is still being a level E vampire. Well that's what she believes anyways.

"Hey Ruby, will you please point this Lilith person out to me?" Lillu asked.

"Ok, women." Ruby says.

"What did you just call me Ruby!" Lillu said.

"Nothing women" Ruby says again and runs away really fast.

"RUBY!" Lillu yells after starting to chase after Ruby. "IM GONNA GETCHA!"

Soon after the chase began, Lillu and Ruby got to school, late as usual.

"So, what's the excuses today?" the teacher asked as Ruby and Lillu walked in.

"I didn't want to come to school." Lillu said

"I woke up late, again." Ruby quietly said.

The teacher sighed. "Again, you both come to my class late and interrupting the class lesson. Both of you to the principal's office."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Ruby followed Lillu out of the classroom and sat in the principal's office.

"What did you two do now?"

"Got to class late." Ruby said.

She sighed. "Again? You both need to be here on time." The seconded bell rang. "Go to your next class and be there on time or you both will be expelled."

Ruby lost her mind when the word 'expelled' came. "I don't want to be expelled. What about you Lillu?"

"Don't care."

"Oh come on. You can't always be this way. It's not right. Even if your childhood was horrible. You need to at least care for something."

"Okay, I care about me and only me. There you happy?"

"No, you make it sound like nothing ever gets you happy. You're always emo and upset and alone and-"

"I get your point. Just please show me who this Lilith is."

"Okay, I know where they always sit."

'Finally, maybe now I can found out who this Lilith is.' Lillu thought.

"Right there, under the tree. The girl with the long hair is Lilith."

"She's does look like me, only with straight and longer hair." 'I knew it, I have this connection to her. I don't know why but it feels like we are twins.' Lillu thought.

"Yep. Let's get to class."

"You go on, I don't want to go."

"Lillu!" The last bell rang when Ruby spoke. "Great now, we're both expelled. Why can't you at least care about your education?"

"Why can't you understand me!" Lillu yelled as she stormed off in rage. Ruby's eyes filled with tears and slowly began to cry. Crystal and Lilith where at her side.

"What's going on Ruby? Who made you cry?" Crystal said.

"Lillu yelled at me."

"Where did she go?"

"That way." She pointed towards the main office. Lilith stayed by Ruby as Crystal ran towards the main office.

"Why didn't you go to class, Lillu?"

"I didn't want to go, is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is. You need to be in class."

"Yea, you know what," Lillu walked closer to the principal and punched her. "I don't care what you say."

"That does it! You're expelled from my school! Get out of my office!"

"Are you Lillu?"

"And what if I am? What about it?"

"You yelled at my sister and made her cry, why?"

"Because she can't shut up, she talks way too much and hangs around me too much. It's becoming very annoying."

"But that doesn't mean you had to yelled at her."

"Whatever." Lillu stormed out of the main office, in rage.

Lilith moved away from the door before she got hit. She saw a girl, or she thinks it was a girl, storming out of the office. "What's up with that person?" She said to herself.

Ruby looked at her sister when she walked out. "What happened?"

"She's has anger issues." Crystal said.

"I know and I'm sorry you had to chase her here and confront her like that. I guess maybe, I should calm down on the talking."

"No, don't do that. It's not how your personality is. You're special and always like being happy and talkative. Don't ever change because someone doesn't like you. Alright?"

"Okay. Thank you, Crystal."

"Anytime, sis."

The three left the school and headed home. Lilith walked into her room and read one of her favorite books, Star's Light. She was almost at chapter fifteen until Ruby interrupted her.

"Um…Lilith, can I ask you something."

"What is it?" Her voice was calm.

"I was just wondering what your childhood was like. If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"No, I'll tell you. Come sit down."

Ruby smiled and sat on the bed next to her and Lilith told her the story about her past. The story was long and Ruby was shocked to hear what had happen.

"I'm sorry your parents died. I guess it was a good thing our father got you away from those hunters when you were fourteen. I can't believe the man's son was the one who shot your parents. What was his name?"

"Blaze. He wanted more than you think. He wanted me to be the mother of his first child….." Lilith shivered at the thought. She was scared again. To think of a memory like that always made Lilith want to do something she would regret.

"It's ok. Don't worry, if he tries to do anything to you again, Crystal and I will beat the shit out of him. Alright?"

"Thanks." Lilith felt better. "What's that you got in your hands?"

"This? It's just a brochure to a school called, Cross Academy. It's a nice campus. Maybe we can enroll here if you like to have a classroom with only the kids you would live with in the dorms. I think that would be best for all of us to go here. What do you think?"

"Yea, that would be best." Lilith said. She opened her book and continued to read. Ruby left the room and told Crystal about the school. She approved and the next day they walked on Cross Academy's campus. They walked into the headmaster's office.

"Well, well looks like a few new students would like to join. Welcome to Cross Academy. I'm Kaien Cross, headmaster of this school." He said in a cheery way.

"I'm Crystal and my sister Ruby and my friend Lilith."

"Hi!" Ruby's high pitch voice said.

"Do you have any room left for new students?" Crystal asked.

"I do. But the problem is, I only have two female uniforms left."

"That's fine. Lilith doesn't were girly uniforms anyway. She hates them." Ruby told him.

"Well, in that cause, you three will start class tomorrow and your classes are listed here." He gave them a piece of paper with class names written on it. "My daughter, Yuki, will show you to your rooms." He handed Crystal and Ruby the female uniform and gave Lilith the male clothing. "The pants may not fit you though. You can wear those pants if they don't fit."

"Thank you." Lilith said.

"So I guess I'll show you three to the dorms." Yuki said. "Just to let you three know that there is a curfew to follow. First: all day class students must be at their dorms before the sunsets. Second: no wondering the halls or campus at night. Third: Don't go near the night class dorms, it's forbidden."

"Why?" Ruby's confesses ness kicked in again.

"They like to have their privacy."

"Oh okay then."

"Ruby, sometimes I think you're not my sister."

"Hey! That's not nice." Ruby whined.

Lilith sighed as she followed behind them. Her mind was trialing off to that day again, the day she was attacked by a vampire. She tried to keep her mind away from that. But failed in every way. Ruby looked back at Lilith.

"What's up, Lilith?"

"Nothing." Lilith told her. She continued to follow them. Yuki stopped and opened one of the rooms.

"This is your room. Choose who shares this room."

Crystal looked at Lilith and at her sister. "Ruby and I will share this room. Is that alright with you, Lilith?"

"Yea, that's fine."

"Alright. I'll see you class tomorrow." Yuki smiled and walked to her room.

"See you in the morning, Lilith." Ruby said as she gave a slight hug to her.

"Okay." Lilith walked to her room next to them. The room was bigger than she expected. She laid the clothes out on the bed and looked out the window. "It's a nice campus, if they weren't hiding vampires." She said quietly while holding her rose sword necklace.

The next morning, Ruby rushed into Lilith's room to wake her up, funny thing was; Lilith was already up.

"How long were you awake?"

"Three hours, why?"

"Oh, why didn't wake us up?"

"Tried, gave up since you and Crystal almost smacked me."

"Sorry. I have a bad reaction to that. Forgot to tell you about that." Ruby scratched the back of her head and smiled.

Lilith sighed. "Let's go to class."

"Wait! Can I mess with your hair?"

"Why?"

"You'll see." Ruby ran to her and began to mess with her hair. "I love your hair. It's fun to play with." She giggled and put Lilith's hair in a ponytail. "There."

"Why did you put it in a ponytail?"

"Because you look better that way." She smiled as she ran out the room.

"Great now all the girls will think I'm a guy." Lilith sighed.

The three finally got out of the dorms and into the class room. The teacher looked at them and at the room.

"There is two seats near the window and one by Zero."

"Thanks. Ruby let's go."

"But-"

"Don't start. Let's go."

"Fine." She followed Crystal to the window seats. Lilith sat next to Zero Kiryu. Her necklace began to react towards him, she held it in her hand until the day ended.

"You must be new to the school. I'm Zero."

"I'm Lilith. Nice to meet you."

"Aren't you supposed to be wearing the girl's uniform instead of the guy's?"

"The headmaster ran low on the females and I will still refused to wear that outfit. Skirts don't work for me at all anyway."

"Okay."

The class lesson began and Lilith took out a book and read though the entire day. She really didn't care for education since she is smarter than everyone in class. She held her book and began to walk towards the dorms when she heard squeals. She walked towards the sound and saw every day class female calling someone's name over and over again. Yuki standing in the front pushing them back and yelling at them to get back to the dorms. All failed as usual.

"Kaname!" all the girls yelled at the top of their lungs. Lilith covered her ears that time.

"Sheeh, they are worse than Ruby." She walked under a tree and began to read her book more.

"Always read when your bored?"

"No, I just do it to pass time."

"You are different then the others."

"What do you mean 'different'?"

"Well, most of the girls over there think I'm scary. I not one for socializing but you seem like someone who I can understand and talk to easily."

"I get that a lot. I don't talk to most people. I'm, what most people call emo, distant. I don't like to be social."

Then three or four females ran up to Lilith. "Are you a new student?"

"Yea why?"

"Well, my friend here told me that you were kinda cute and wanted to know your name."

"Ummm….." Lilith lost her words. She didn't know what to say.

"His name is Kyoto. His not very social so it's best to leave him be." Zero bailed her out of that.

'Great! Soon they'll find out I a girl and it will mean trouble. Joy' Lilith thought.

"Thank you, maybe you can visit us at lunch or something, okay."

"Sure." Lilith's voice sounded like a male. That only happens when she gets annoyed. "Zero, whose that guy walking in front of all the other night class students?"

"Kaname Kuran. The president of the night class. He is also a pureblood vamp-"

"Vampire." Lilith said softly.

"Yes."

Kaname looked at both of them and continued to walk.

All the day class walked back to their dorms and the day ended. But not for Lilith, she stayed outside in the moonlight reading her book.

"You do realize it's dangerous to be outside." a soft but gentle voice spoke.

Lilith jumped to her feet. "Whose there?"

* * *

Hope you'll enjoy


	3. Chapter 2

Don't own VK only the new characters here.

Chapter 2

"Don't be rude, Lilith."

"Sorry, Zero. I get a bit jumpy at night."

"You need to be in your room now."

"I know but I can't sleep at night sometimes. I have a high blood level and every month my blood needs to be taken out."

"Really? You don't look like you have high blood level."

"That's because I hide it a lot." Lilith said. She hid her necklace away to stop the reaction. "I always sound a bit girly and hyper at night when no one is around."

"I can tell." He said as he sat next to her. "What are you reading?"

"Star's Light. I read it twice already."

"That's a good book. I read the second one."

"Lucky. I can't find the second one anywhere."

"Here." He held a book to her. "Read mine."

Lilith took the book and acted like the girls earlier that afternoon. "Oh my god. I can't believe you have Moon's Gaze!"

"You act just like those girls from the day class."

"Sorry it just happens sometimes."

"I see that." He looked away from her and his mark reacted. '_Damn, not good._'

"You need help, Zero?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. No one, who is becoming a level E, can lie to me."

"How did you-"

"I found out when we first met and how Kaname looked at you."

Zero laughed. His secret was found out so easily by a new student of Cross Academy.

Lilith took her coat off. "Let me help."

"Are you sure? You could die."

Lilith laughed. "No, you will have just enough blood and I won't feel faint."

"You sound confident." He move close to her and to most people it looked like Zero gave her a hug, instead he bit her neck. His sharp fangs pierced her skin and a stream of blood trailed down her neck. Lilith was feeling better when Zero let her go.

"See, told you I'll feel fine." Her eyes got heavy and slowly falling asleep for staying up too long again.

"You look tired." Zero sat closer to Lilith and she laid on his lap. Soon after the moon faded from the sky, Lilith and Zero were in a peaceful sleep.

Lillu wondered what to do next. "Jazz, I need something to do! It's so boring." She said when holding a cat.

"Then stop complaining. You're the one who wanted to get expelled from school." Chitose told her. "And you don't do much of anything anyway."

"I know but there's got to be someplace where I can go."

"I heard that the Cross Academy is taking new students. It's a special school."

Lillu looked out the window and thought. "Where's Esther?"

"She said she needed to go to the store for some odd reason." Chitose said.

"I see." Lillu picked up her microphone and held it close. "Shall we get ready to practice?"

Chains and Chitose nod. Esther came in and held a small bag of stuff. "Anyone want a drink?" She told the three.

They all nod and Esther gave Lillu a drink with human blood inside. Jazz, her cat, and Esther knew about Lillu's change.

Chains sat behind a drum set while Esther and Chitose were the guitarist. Lillu was the main singer while playing the piano and Esther was the backup singer.

"Let's begin." Chains told. She tapped the two drum sticks in the air three times and Lillu began to play the piano followed by one of the guitarist. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_When we start killing  
__It's all coming down right now  
__From the nightmare we've created  
__I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing  
__It will be falling down  
__From the Hell that we're in  
__All we are is fading away  
__When we start killing_

_We've searched all night long  
__But there's no trace to be found  
__It's like they all just vanished  
__I know they're around  
__I hear they're getting closer  
__Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
__And time is running out now  
__They're coming down the hill from behind_

"I'm beat." Esther said, yawning.

Chitose was on the couch and already asleep after the song was done.

Lillu, Chains, and Esther laughed.

Chains and Esther both went upstairs towards their room. "Good night, guys." Both said at the same time.

Lillu was in her room and her cat laid next to her. "I hate this. I can't believe my mom did this to me."

Jazz looked at her like she was mad.

"Okay, stop looking at me like that, Jazz. Well, I guess I need to get sleep too huh?"

Her cat nods. Lillu nods and fall asleep whiled patting her cat.

Lilith woke up on Zero's lap. She blushed and got up quickly. She forgot that her blood level is normal and all the blood ran to her head. Zero caught her just in time.

"Head rush…" Lilith laughed.

"Yea, that would happen if you get too fast."

"What time is it?"

"A little past ten. Don't worry class doesn't start yet." Zero helped Lilith to her feet.

"Thanks, Zero."

"You're welcome. Come on lets go."

Lilith nods. She knew that Zero was the guardian of the school. To keep the day class in check. But that never happens anyway.

"Zero, there you are! You need to be more responsible since you're a guardian."

"Whatever."

"Let's get to class now." Yuki told him.

"Fine." Zero took Lilith's arm and ran away with her.

"Zero!" Lilith tried to get her arm back. But failed. He hid in the stable and waited.

The horse he sleeps next to tried to make Lilith flee. Zero calmed her down before anything happened. "Calm down, Lilly. She won't harm you and she already knows my secret. Lilith come here."

"She won't attack me, right?"

"She won't. Come on."

Lilith walked to her and patted her soft hair. "She's a pretty horse. I love her color of her eyes."

Lilly touched her head to Lilith's. "That's her way of saying thank you."

Lilith laughed and smiled. "You're welcome."

"Shall we get to class?"

"Yea."

They both left the stable and headed to class ten seconds before the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell again, Zero. You need to be better than that."

"I was showing Lilith the stable. Problem with that?"

"Just sit down."

Zero laughed. He sat down and Lilith sat next to him.

"Whose that?"

"The guy next to Zero. His name it Kyoto. But he doesn't talk too many people expected Zero."

Zero laughed at the small rumors flying around the class. "Looks like Kyoto is getting popular."

"Shut up. You're the one who told them a guy's name."

Zero laughed. "Just to see what would happen."

"Rude."

The day was here then gone. The day class was at it again. Lilith leaned on a tree reading _Moon's gaze_. The same two girls walked up to her. Problem, Lilith's hair was down. They saw she wasn't a guy at all.

"Zero, you big bully! You lied to us saying that she was a guy."

"Hold on. I was going to tell you last time but Zero butted in before I could."

"I don't want to hear it." She slapped Lilith. Then walked away. Her friend took Lilith's book from her hands.

"Give it back!" Lilith's voice got angry. She tired to get her book back but she moved it away from her the entire time.

Zero was able to take it back. "Don't ever grab a book from someone when they're reading."

She backed away. She still wanted to pay Lilith back. She saw Kaname walking in front this time. She smiled and walked in front of Lilith. "I'm sorry." She bowed and pushed Lilith into Kaname. That didn't make anyone happy. Kaname caught her instead of her falling to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

'_That voice? It can't be!_' She got to her feet and saw him. The same young man, around the age of 18. His eyes were soft like a feather. Then realized she was surrounded. Her eyes widened and her right arm twitched. She was about to reach for her sword until Kaname grabbed her arm.

"Enough. It was an accident. I saw she was pushed. No need for alarm."

They nod and backed away.

Lilith turned around and bowed at him. Then turned around and ran away, fast.

"What was her problem?" Aido asked.

"Let it go. She was frighten when you surrounded her. Some girls are like that." Kaname told him.

Aido sighed and they all continued to walk to class.

Zero followed Lilith and saw her arm was bleeding. "Are you crazy?" He ran to her aid.

"Wait!" Too late her sword reacted and a barrier of thorns was in front of Lilith.

"What is this?" He reached his hand closer to the barrier and a vine went closer to him.

"Don't move!" She yelled. She grabbed the thorns. "Touch the rose on the sword."

"You need to explain first."

"Just do it. NOW!"

Zero walked to her and touch the rose. The rose turned to the color of Zero's aura, then faded back to red. "What was that just now?"

"It only happens when a Level E vampire comes anywhere near me and I don't know it. I also kills them if they come too close to me. I'm sorry I was going to tell you before I just didn't know how." Her eyes filled with tears. She stared at her bloody arm. "I hate it!" She yelled.

"The reaction of the sword helicopter."

"How did you now what it was called?"

"I saw someone did it one time and called it the sword helicopter."

Lilith nods then fall into his arms.

"Lilith!" He saw her arm bleeding a lot more than before. "Damn, if she continues to bleed like this, she'll die." He noticed that he wasn't reacting to all that blood. But he picked her up and rushed her to the infirmary. '_Hold on Lilith._'

"Zero? What happened to her?" Kaien asked.

"No time. She needs help. Hurry and help me stop the bleeding."

He nods and grabs the bandages. They both did the best they could to stop the bleeding. Soon after, Zero wrapped her arm with the bandages. Zero moved her to the bed in the back.

"Zero, what happened?"

Zero looked at him and told him from the beginning. "I didn't see how her arm began to bleed."

"I see. I must attend to some business in my office. I'll see you later." Kaien walked out and towards his office.

Zero sat in the chair next to her bed side. '_What is going on? Why didn't I react to all the blood?_' He thought. He sat there in a deep thought.

Lillu, Chains and Esther woke up before Chitose did. Esther began to make breakfast and Lillu played with Jazz. Chains pulled Atoli off the couch.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You needed to wake up. We have a concert later today and we need to practice once more."

"Oh. Well, you didn't have to pull me off the couch, you know."

"I know, it was more fun that way."

Lillu laughed.

They all ate breakfast after it was done and began to practice again.

"Let's head down to the park." Atoli said.

Lillu nods. All their equipment was taken to the center of the park. Lillu began to react again. She needed blood. But she took the easy was out and found a small animal. The blood did satisfy her thirst but enough to stop the reaction.

"Lillu? Everything alright?" Esther said as she came over.

Lillu wiped the blood off her face. "Yea, just fine."

"Okay, we're just about ready."

"Alright I'll be there in a second."

Esther left. Lillu became a bit worried as to what might happen if the reaction happens again.

They began to sing their version of a song called, _The Howling_, by Within Temptation. Soon after the sun fell from the sky, they began to sing the song 'til the end. Soon after the song ended, Lillu began to react again, much worse this time. All the people were gone and there were no one else but herself and her band members.

"Lillu? Are you alright?" Chitose asked as she walked closer to her.

"Stay back!" Lillu yelled.

"Lillu, what has gotten into you?" Chains asked when she put her hand on her arm.

"Get away from me!" Lillu pulled away from Chains and Chitose.

"Ow. Lillu, you scratched me." Chains told her as her palm began to bleed a little.

"C-Chains get away from me."

"Tell me what has gotten into you now!" Chains said as she walked closer to Lillu.

Chitose was afraid that a fight might break out between Lillu and Chains. She stepped back away from the scene.

"Chains get back." Lillu demanded as she move away from her.

Esther saw Lillu and Chains. Esther saw Chains' hand was bleeding a little. "Chains, get away from Lillu now!"

Too late. Lillu was behind Chains. Chitose screamed after Lillu bit Chains' neck and made her bleed to her death.

"L-Lillu…." Chains voice die off in a heart beat. There was no life left in Chains. Chitose looked at Lillu and was shocked. She always picked on Lillu and called her a vampire when she never believed in it.

"I'm sorry, Chains, I didn't mean to kill you. Please have a peaceful afterlife." Lillu ran off in tears. Chitose going to go after her but Esther stopped her.

"Let's leave her be for now. Lillu needs her space right now."

"Okay."

They both went back to the house and the entire house was in despair. It felt a whole lot different without Chains there. Chitose sat on the couch and smiled at the times when Chains pulled or pushed her off the couch.

"I can't believe Chains is gone and Lillu is a vampire." Chitose said when she began to cry. Esther sat next to her and comfort her.

"Some things just happen."

Lillu walked into the house near the end of the night time. She saw Esther and Atoli asleep. She walked into her room and laid on her bed, regretting everything she has done. Jazz hopped on the bed. Lillu patted her head and body.

"Jazz, I don't know how to face Esther and Atoli now. I'm becoming a monster." Lillu's eyes become watery again. But this time she held her tears back. "I don't know how to deal with all this anymore." She fell asleep soon after Jazz did.

She began to dream and it was dark. Lillu couldn't see anything but a voice broke the endless blackness.

"Lillu, you need to what is right for you. You're special, just like your sister. There is a school that is right for you and maybe you'll find the one person that is very close to you that you never knew. I know you'll do the right thing, sweetie."

Lillu woke up, clueless as to what that dream was about. She went down stairs and talked to Esther and Chitose about Cross Academy. They agreed to check it out. Hoping, Lillu would find a person like herself there.

Lilith woke up clueless as to where she was at first. She saw Zero asleep next to the bed side. Lilith sat up and patted his head. "Zero, it's morning."

"I know. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

"Sorry. My arm got caught in a tree and I cut my arm some how."

"I saw that. Are you alright to walk?"

"I think so." She got out of bed and slowly walked to Zero's side. "I think I'll be fine for now." She said smiling. '_I hope._'

They walked into class and sat there for the entire day bored. Yuki fell asleep in class again. Zero was able to stay wake this time. The day ended and twilight approached.

Again the same thing happens, day in, day out. Unfortunately, Kaname walked towards Lilith this time around.

"May I speak with you?"

"Uh, sure." Lilith walked slowly towards him.

"Walk with me for a little bit."

Lilith was confused as hell. She didn't know weather to follow or not. But there was no time for debate. Lilith followed Kaname into the school.

"What did you-" Kaname closed her mouth before her sentence was finished.

"What is your last name?"

"Umm…Mornson…if I remember correctly. Why?"

Kaname didn't answer. He seemed to remember someone tell him to watch over a young girl with the same last name. '_Could it be…? No it can't. The entire Mornson family died years ago. But how is it that this girl has the Thorn Rose Sword? Is she really Her daughter?_' He thought as he began to pace.

"Is something the matter, Kaname-sama?" a young male asked.

"This doesn't concern you, Aido. Go back to class."

Aido sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." He disappeared in the empty hall.

"Kaname? What's wrong?" Lilith asked wondering if she has done something terrible.

He couldn't speak. His eyes were as soft as a pillow and were light like a feather. Lilith was amazed by his eyes but she felt his loneliness. She reached one hand to his face. She admired his eyes and the emotion they had towards her.

"Are you alone, Kaname?"

Not a sound came from Kaname. He held Lilith's hand and pulled her close to him. He gave her a hug. Then whispered something in her ear that out a shock to her. "Head back to your room." He walked away without looking at her again.

Lilith walked towards the day dorms. Zero was at the front waiting for her.

"What did he want?"

"No clue."

Zero took Lilith's hand and pulled her into her room and closed the door before Yuki saw him.

"Zero?" Lilith got more confused.

"I want…."

"What?"

"To be with you." He finished his sentence fast.

"Aww…You really don't like to be social huh?"

He got quiet. He moved closer to Lilith. She backed away towards the edge of her bed. "Z-Zero?" She asked while Zero gazed into her eyes.

"Your eyes have a different feeling every time I look at them. It's interesting to see that."

Lilith began to blush a bit when Zero came a little closer. He put her on her bed and leaned over.

"I want to try something that I may, one day, never experience."

Lilith was blushing more than before and was turning red.

Zero slowly went closer to her face and gave a slight kiss to her lips.

Lilith's heart rate increased at rapid speed. She was nervous and frighten a bit. Zero sat at the edge to the bed in a deep thought again. Lilith sat up and moved closer to him.

She leaned on his shoulder. "I glad you're here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Sometimes it's very difficult to fall asleep. I always need something or someone here with me."

Zero smiled. He laid on the bed and Lilith laid next to him. Zero wrapped one arm around her and watched her fall asleep.

'_Why is this different than Yuki? Sure, Yuki is sweet, but Lilith is much different. Why are these feelings different for her than they are with Yuki?_' Zero thought before he fall asleep himself.

Yuki walked into the headmaster's bathroom. "I can't believe Zero bailed out early again." She saw Zero wasn't in the bathroom this time. "Huh? Where is Zero?" She sighed. "I need a bath big time."

The next morning, Zero woke up with Lilith in his arms. He smiled and patted her soft, long hair. He didn't want to wake her up when he tried to move.

Lilith sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. "Morning already?" She let out a big yawn. She saw Zero half-asleep. Trying not to laugh, Lilith got of bed and got dressed quick. She looked at Zero and pulled his arm, causing him to fall off the bed.

"What was that for?" Zero almost yelled.

"I wanted to." Lilith laughed.

Zero glared at her and Lilith ran out of her room. "Lilith!" He yelled as he chased her. He ran into Yuki by the time he got out of the dorms.

"Where have you been? We need to begin to switch."

Zero sighed. "Alright."

They both left and saw that all the day class females are in order. Lilith saw Yuki and Zero coming. "About time you both got here. The night class is already at their dorms." She looked back at the day class. "Now, get to class. ALL OF YOU!" She yelled.

The entire day class fled to the classroom. Lilith laughed. "This is the best way to get them to be mad at me."

"You were able to control the day class so easily. How?"

"Yelling at them and getting them afraid of what I may do if they don't straighten up."

"And that would be?"

"I'll grab a mallet and hurt someone."

Zero laughed. "You would do that."

Yuki looked at Zero. '_Something's different about Zero. He's been with Lilith for a while and always open with her. What's going on between them?_' She thought.

"Let's get to class now." Lilith said. She began to walk towards the building and noticed that some of the day class were still on the path. "Get to class." Lilith noticed they were shaking. She ran towards them. "Ruby, Crystal, what is going on?"

"Most of the day class are hiding from these people." Crystal said.

"They're vampires…" Ruby said.

Lilith saw their fangs and blood lust eyes. Her necklace began to react more then usual. "Someone higher than a level E is with them."

Yuki noticed that all the day class were in hiding. Then saw the gate to the moon dorms opened up.

"Yuki, tell the day class to get behind here." Kaname told her.

Yuki nods. "Everyone from the day class, get behind the gate!" She yelled.

They all appeared and ran towards the gate.

The level E's ran after them but failed. Lilith held her sword to one of them. "Get out of the way girly. Unless you'll let me have your blood."

"Sorry, not interested." She cut his head clean off his neck.

Yuki and Zero were at her side. "We'll help too."

Lilith's thorn rose sword reacted badly. A thorn formed around Lilith before she controlled it. "A strong vampire is here. Yuki, get behind the gates and make sure the day class stays under control."

"No, I want to help."

"Listen to me, Yuki. You need to get behind the gates because you never faced a vampire as strong as this." The thorn wrapped around her arm again. "You won't live if you fight with us."

"Alright. Don't die." She ran behind the gate. She turned around as it began to close.

"Let's get rid of these pests." Zero said as he pulled out his bloody rose gun.

Lilith nods.

After a few kills, the level E's were all down and dead. But Lilith and Zero knew the fight was far from over. They held their guard up just in case.

"My, my. You have grown into a fine young lady, Lilith."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"You may call me Susannah. I'm here to finally get rid of you." Her eyes were red and her aura was strong.

"Get off the school's ground!" Zero yelled.

"My, now that's not very nice. But nor am I." She rushed at Lilith with great speed. Zero shot her before she got any closer to Lilith.

"Thanks." Lilith was no longer going be the same way. She held her guard and was ready for anything to come.

Zero nods and looked and Susannah when she began to laugh.

"You think that a simple gun can harm me."

"Look again." Lilith said when she saw blood run down her arm.

She saw blood, then glared at Zero. "How dare you!" She growled. Susannah rushed at both of them again and Lilith's sword created a barrier of thorns. The vines whipped at her numerous times. She clawed her way through the barrier and saw they were gone. Zero shot his gun to catch her off guard and Lilith slashed her back.

"You little bitch." She grabbed Lilith by her arm and threw her into the trees. Two trees fell on top of her.

"Lilith!" he rushed to he aid and pushed the trees off her. "Can you stand?"

"Duh, I'm not going to let you fight her alone."

"Wasn't on planning to let you stand-by." he laughed.

"Let's get this over with." She struggled to get up. Zero helped her to her feet. Susannah was getting angry and more powerful. The sun slowly began to rise. Lilith and Zero continued to throw attacks at her. Lilith leaned on a tree while Zero laid on the ground.

"Can you stand, Zero?"

"Barely."

"How pathetic. And here I thought I was going to enjoy myself." She was by Lilith's side. "You'll be the first to die." She grabbed Lilith by her neck.

"Lilith!" Zero got to his feet and shot at Susannah. Then fell to his knees.

Susannah threw Lilith as she fell to the ground. "You bastard!" She grabbed Zero. She forced him to stand and she glared at his eyes. "You're becoming a vampire, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Zero growled. He struggled to get free but her grip got tighter.

"It's useless to struggle, you might as well give up."

"We won't give up, unless we're dead." Zero told her as he moved his head out of Lilith's blow. Susannah was hit on the shoulder hard enough to where her arm was useless.

She glared at both Zero then at Lilith. She threw Zero into the trees near by and grabbed her neck again. "You are even more pathetic. You a disgrace to your family's name." Her grip got tight. "Give me the sword and maybe I let you live."

"Not on your life." Lilith choked out.

"Then death will take you." She threw Lilith towards the wall by the gate. Lilith flew right though the entire wall and fell unconscious.

Aido saw Lilith and laughed. "She's dead now."

Kaname continued to look at her while Aido walked away.

"L-Lilith…." Zero's voice was weak.

Lilith's hand twitched. She slowly got up and opened her eyes. Kaname saw the blood stained eyes. He knew that was her vampire genes were awakening. The thorn rose sword flew into Lilith's hand. Lilith rushed at Susannah with greater speed than her. She plunged the sword into the ground and nature awoken. Thorns came from the ground and held Susannah by the arms, legs and neck.

"What is this?" She yelled.

Lilith looked up at her with those same blood stained eyes. "My family's history was to control nature with the thorn rose sword. You are unable to move. Leave these grounds and never return!" Lilith's voice was clod and harsh. The thorns released her and she fled.

Zero got up and tried to walk to Lilith but fell to the ground. He was in too much pain to even stand or stay awake.

Kaname came up from behind Lilith and he caught her when she fell backwards. "Akatasuki, bring Zero to the infirmity."

"Why me?"

"Aido is busy with the day class students."

Akatasuki sighed. "Whatever." He picked Zero up and followed Kaname.

"Oh my, this looks serious. What happened to these two?"

"Susannah came to kill Lilith."

"This is not good. Has her genes awoken yet?"

"Just her eyes and speed. She was able to control nature with the sword." Kaname told Kaien.

"Lay them on the beds."

Kaname and Akatasuki put Lilith and Zero on separate beds. Kaname stayed by Lilith's side for a second then left for the moon dorms with Akatasuki.

Kaien was left to tend to their wounds. Yuki rushed in when she heard Zero's been terrible wounded.

"He's going to be fine Yuki, don't worry." He smiled at her.

"I know but I can't help but worry. He's always alone and talking with Lilith. It's like he doesn't trust me anymore."

"He does trust you, Yuki. You just need to give him space to think and be himself. Head to class and don't worry."

"Alright, head-… I mean, father." She left the room and towards class.

Zero sat up slowly.

"Don't strain yourself. You've been wounded badly."

"W-where's Lilith? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, but lost a terrible amount of blood. She may not wake up for a few days maybe a week."

He clenched his hands into fists. "It's my fault."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault. You've never faced an enemy as unique as Susannah. She was one of the many vampires that a hunter could not kill. She was able to make her anger into power and use it against her enemies. Lilith was the target and you kept her alive by fighting along side her."

Zero stared at Lilith. "Mind if I stay by her side?"

"You may stay until she wakes up." Kaien pushed his glasses up as he left the room. "If she does."

Zero sat in the chair next to her bed side. "I'm sorry for not being quick enough." He said as he held her hand.

hope you like~

Ariana


End file.
